


Just a Touch

by BelovedPoison



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: All For The Game - Freeform, Andreil, Boys Kissing, Established Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Established Relationship, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Non explicit mentions of sexual contact, Post-Canon, Soft andrew, The others literally only appear for like a second or two, This is purely Andreil promise, aftg, hand holding, soft andreil, soft neil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24611998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelovedPoison/pseuds/BelovedPoison
Summary: Andrew Minyard doesn't DO hand holding. Neil knows this and he's more than fine with it. Except, as it turns out, he does do it, on purpose and everything and Neil's totally alright with that too. More than OK with it as it happens.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 19
Kudos: 333





	Just a Touch

**Author's Note:**

> So uh hiiii... So this is my first, literally my first ever attempt at an AFTG fic, let alone an Andreil one. I tried so hard to keep them as themselves, but I don't know if I've succeeded or not. I also hate just about everything I write at the moment, but I really wanted to share this, so I hope it's not as badly written as I believe it is. I'm really bad at smut lately also so I'm not gonna go into detail on this, sorry! 
> 
> I've gone through this way too many times and I'm too tired of it to check for mistakes and what not anymore. So um enjoy I guess! I hope!

The first time it happened, Neil wondered if it was a fluke. Or an accident. It was probably both, or actually it was neither considering it was Andrew. But he was still kind of sure that it was an accident somehow anyway. Andrew didn't do that right? It was innocent enough, a brief brush of warmth against his hand. The surprising touch of Andrew's rough skin rubbing against his own scarred flesh, but it was what happened afterwards that made him not so sure it was an accident after all.  
  
There he was, being dragged down the corridor by an over excited Matt for something he'd already lost interest in, but it was kinda cute when Matt looked this happy so he'd just gone with it. Even when Andrew appeared in his doorway with a raised eyebrow and a calculating stare, he just looked back at him wide eyed and shot him a ' _help me!_ ' look.  
  
There was no help though, not from Andrew of course, who just stared at them both with a bored expression and folded his arms across his chest. He watched them moving closer with what Neil knew by now, due to the incredibly slight up tilt of his lips, to be a tiny hint of amusement. Asshole!  
  
“Just stealing your... uh, your Neil! I'll bring him back in a sec!” Matt called bounding past Andrew as fast he could.  
  
Andrew snorted and Neil shrugged in response before the blond shoved off from the wall and moved to walk past them. He bumped against him and Neil felt a faint shiver travel through his system at the way Andrew's hand brushed against his own. Before he could take another step though, his heart fluttered and almost stopped when, for a brief second, a pinky finger snagged at his own and curled around it. He squeezed it as much as he could, a smirk tilting up the edges of his lips before it was gone, leaving only cold air and the memory of an all too brief touch behind.  
  
He turned even as he followed Matt down the corridor but Andrew was already walking away, not looking back. His hand was slowly sliding into his pocket as though it had never been near Neil's own at all. But Neil knew better. It was still there, the imprint of Andrew's finger wrapped around his own. The whisper of an unexpected touch. The phantom memory of it burned into his soul and it was more than he could have asked for.  
  
His heart raced at the oh so simple touch, refused to let him forget it and Neil knew from that moment on, he never would. His hand twitched and he shoved it into his own pocket to keep from reaching out for a hand that was no longer there.  
  
“Neil! Come onnnnnn,” Matt called with a blinding grin from up ahead.  
  
He almost tripped as he turned back around and moved to follow a beaming Matt. “Shut up,” he muttered under his breath. He stalked ahead now, left the laughing male to catch up to him instead.  
  
~xx~~xx~~~xxXXxx~~~xx~~xx~  
  
The second time it happened was less of a surprise, but only slightly. They'd simply been sat on Andrew's bunk, both of them with their heads' buried in a book. Andrew was reading for pleasure. Neil, unfortunately, didn't have that luxury. But truth be told, his entire focus wasn't on the passage he needed to understand for classes anyway. It was on the way that Andrew sat with one hand lazily holding his book while the other rested on the bed between them. Halfway between their bodies, fingers slightly stretched out as though reaching for something that wasn't there.  
  
Neil frowned, almost reached out to cover that hand with his own, but stopped himself at the last minute. Even if Andrew was OK with touch, and he mostly was now, he really needed to concentrate for just a little while longer. That didn't stop him dropping his own hand down onto the covers and letting it rest near Andrew's though. So close, barely a centimetre between them and yet it was oh so far away at the same time.  
  
He huffed and turned back to his book when the blond didn't so much as even twitch at the action or bother to shoot him a warning glare. This was so unfair! It was already almost impossible to concentrate when Andrew was so close to him. So close Neil could almost feel his clothing brush against him every time Andrew shifted even the slightest bit. Not that he fidgeted unlike Neil, but still those fractional movements he sometimes made when flipping a page made his body go on high alert every single time. And he hated himself for it, but there wasn't anything he could do about it.  
  
Another few minutes passed in silence before he was jolted from his concentration by the knock of a knee against his own. Neil blinked and glanced to the side, but Andrew wasn't looking at him, gaze firmly fixed on his book as though he hadn't just deliberately drawn Neil's attention to him. He frowned, about to either turn back to his studying or possibly ask him ' _What the hell Andrew?!_ ' when the bump of that knee against his own happened again.  
  
This time, the minute rustle of fabric drew his eyes downward and he grinned. Andrew's pinky finger was raised just slightly and Neil knew exactly what he was getting at. He shifted his hand closer, locking their little fingers together and clenched for just a second. He got an eye roll when he glanced up to Andrew, his own lips pulled up into a grin, but it was softened somewhat by the way Andrew tightened his grip for just a second. It was a silent ' _I'm here_ ' followed by a ' _quit moving junkie_ ' that he knew would have spilled from the blonds lips if he wasn't trying to remain quiet right now and it was enough. Maybe not for most people, but for Neil, it was more than enough.  
  
He turned back to his work, calmer and happier than he had been, but also a little more distracted. But that was alright too, because he could work with this. Especially when Andrew's knee shifted once more and pressed against his own, a simple gesture to most, but a huge one to him. And if Neil read the same passage about 5 times before flinging the book away in frustration, well that was OK too, because Andrew was more than happy to provide a new distraction this time. Neil let himself be pressed onto the bed and kissed by Andrew, his hand still tingling from the touch that he'd never take for granted and it was good, oh so good.  
  
~xx~~xx~~~xxXXxx~~~xx~~xx~  
  
The third time, was a complete shock to Neil, because it happened in a room full of people and he hadn't ever expected Andrew to be alright with that. The whole group had been crowded into what was now Matt and Aaron's room, watching a game on their TV and almost every available space was taken up. Neil was squashed up against the corner of the couch, everyone else scattered all around him. Meanwhile Andrew had chosen to remain standing, half leaning on the back of the couch so as to be near Neil but away from, well, everyone else.  
  
Half way through, he heard Andrew shift behind him. He turned his head, a question partially formed but unspoken on his lips when the blond moved around to the side and towards him.  
  
“Eyes front junkie,” he softly grumbled.  
  
Neil sighed but did as he was 'told'. Not because Andrew had actually commanded him, but simply because he said it front of everyone with barely a care and it made something shift in his chest. Those words made a warmth bloom within him at the half irritated, half fond sounding words and the name that only to him, was a term of endearment.  
  
He blinked, icy blue eyes flicking to the side when a heavy weight settled onto the arm of the chair beside him. Hazel eyes narrowed in response but he received no other response except a nudge from a sharp elbow against his shoulder. He turned back to the TV knowing he would receive no other reply and totally fine with that. For once, he actually was fine.  
  
But then a minute or two later, that elbow dug into his shoulder again. He raised his hand on instinct, not to hurt but simply to poke Andrew back, but his pinky finger was suddenly snagged by Andrew's own and held in place. Their hands rested between them as always, pressed close to Andrew's thigh this time, resting on the tiny part of the couch arm not currently taken up by the rest of him. Neil felt his stomach twist in that weirdly pleasant way again and shot Andrew a slight grin that was met with an annoyed huff.  
  
The action was so subtle for the most part, simple and barely noticeable, but huge in terms of anything to do with the blond and it unfortunately managed to draw the entire rooms attention.  
  
“Whooo! That's so CUTE!” Nicky practically screamed and almost launched himself across the room at them.  
  
He was only stopped thankfully by Aaron throwing an arm out to block him with a glare at them both. “Gross,” he muttered and turned his attention back to the TV. But Neil could have sworn he saw the hint of a smile twitch at the edge of his lips.  
  
Kevin simply shook his head and paid them no mind at all, while Dan wolf whistled and Allison winked over at them both before switching it for an eye roll. The only one who remained mostly quiet, aside from a soft laugh, was Matt who grinned widely and nudged Neil. The movement caused him to bump into Andrew who stiffened beside him.  
  
Neil could feel the tension thrumming through him, but Andrew simply let a blade slide from it's sheath in response. The cold metal gleamed under the bright lights and flashed when he moved it, all the warning Andrew ever needed. Matt coughed, Nicky pouted and Dan sighed, but the entire group turned back to the game as though nothing had ever happened. Almost immediately some of the tension faded from the man beside him.  
  
Only when he turned back to watch the game as well did he realise that Renee had remained completely silent throughout the entire thing. She was still silent now, while the soft sound of Andrew's knife sliding back into it's sheath filled Neil's ears. But the gentle smile on her face when her gaze settled on the way their little fingers tangled around each other, said everything she hadn't voiced.  
  
Neil caught Andrew watching her, his hazel eyes narrowed until she serenely turned away and he hummed under his breath. Andrew's only reply was a brief squeeze of his finger against Neil's and that was more than enough.  
  
~xx~~xx~~~xxXXxx~~~xx~~xx~  
  
The fourth time it happened was entirely intentional and far more intimate than all the other times. And Neil was more than prepared for it this time. Or at least he thought he was. He wasn't sure he'd ever truly be prepared for the rush of heat and comfort that one little touch brought him, but damn it he tried to be!  
  
Until Andrew switched things up on him anyway.  
  
Andrew kicked the door shut behind them and stalked towards him. That fire raging in those hazel eyes had Neil swallowing heavily. He crashed against the wall behind him with a loud thud that matched the beating of his heart and licked his lips.  
  
Narrowed eyes followed the movement before they lifted to lock onto his own. He could feel a grin spreading over his features and watched with amusement at the way Andrew glared harder at him. But he stepped closer and reached out and Neil couldn't help but reach back for him. Their fingers immediately found each other, twisting to hold on even as a second hand tangled into his auburn curls and tugged.  
  
“Yes or no?” Andrew asked, his voice a low rumble that made Neil squirm in place.  
  
“Yes,” he breathed out, his own voice a mere harsh whisper in response.  
  
Andrew kissed him like Neil was oxygen and he couldn't breathe without him. Neil kissed him back with a soft moan and a desperate hunger that made his head spin. He grasped at Andrew's own hair, tugged quickly at it, and received a sharp nip of his lower lip in an almost playful warning. Their other hands remained mostly forgotten by their sides, fingers still entwined, refusing to let go.  
  
Neil parted his lips when prompted, the slick press of Andrew's tongue sending pleasure jolting down his spine. He closed his eyes, heart racing in his chest and nipped softly at Andrew's lower lip before soothing it with his tongue. The strangled moan he received in response was so worth it. The firm thigh pressed between his own, even more so. He barely noticed at first when that hand shifted, finger releasing his own, but he chased it the same way he chased Andrew's mouth when it left his lips. When he moved to press biting nips and lazy kisses against his jaw instead.  
  
“Bedroom,” Andrew hissed at him, fingers pressed between his own so that their entire hands were clutched in each other's holds now.  
  
“Couch,” he huffed back with a barely restrained grin. “Closer,” he added when the blond made no move towards the previously mentioned piece of furniture.  
  
“No,” Andrew replied.  
  
He slipped away, just enough to tug at their joined hands and gave it a quick squeeze. Neil groaned at the loss of that warm, hard body against his own but he followed all the same and let Andrew shove him down onto the bottom bunk with a sharp glare. Not one full of anger though. There was only desire and need in that heated gaze and it made Neil's grin all the wider.  
  
“Shut up,” Andrew grumbled as he straddled Neil's prone form and grabbed his hand to pull it up above their heads.  
  
Fingers locked, palms pressed tight together, Neil grasped it a little harder and hummed.  
  
“Didn't say anything.”  
  
He was fairly sure that Andrew muttered shut up again, but it was muffled and replaced by the sting of teeth and the soft press of lips against his collarbone. Something that was totally OK with Neil. He wriggled to make himself more comfy and leaned in to brush his cheek against Andrew's.  
  
“Yes or no,” he parroted back at him and nudged at him with one leg to indicate his meaning.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
He wrapped his legs around Andrew's hips, pulled him down flush against him, pressed his lips to Andrew's throat with a sigh. The noise Andrew made in response made him shudder. He tightened his hold until those hips shifted against his own and Neil let out a breathless gasp.  
  
In response, he sucked lightly at Andrew's neck. Licked and kissed his way up and down it until Andrew's breath grew heavy and hot against his own skin.  
  
“Not attractive,” Andrew grumbled and nipped at his earlobe.  
  
Neil grinned a shit eating grin and rolled his hips against Andrew's again. “Yes it is.”  
  
Andrew probably would have argued against it again, but instead he decided to grip Neil's hand in a hold so tight it bordered on painful but without ever actually pushing beyond that. Neil returned the grip before the breath was pushed from lungs in a sharp rush when Andrew moved his hips down in retaliation. His heavy weight settled over Neil, a blessed relief from the need coursing through him. Their kisses grew into little more than mouths pressed together and harsh breaths escaping their lungs at the way Andrew's free hand slipped under his t-shirt and traced the scars he found there.  
  
Even when fingers dipped into his underwear and tugged them down and out of the way, when they wrapped around his hard cock, even with the way he stroked Neil, their hands remained clutched tight around each other. Even when Andrew shoved his own jeans and underwear down and off, even when they moved against each other, their hands stroking each other harder, faster, lips pressing frantic heated kisses against each other's mouths, their hold remained.  
  
Andrew refused to let go and Neil didn't let him even try. Not until they collapsed flushed and messy against the sheets, completely sated. Only then did their hold break. They lay next to each other, chests heaving with exertion and Neil opened his mouth to say something, something he probably shouldn't, something he wasn't even sure how to say. He was cut off, jaw snapping shut by a pinky finger catching onto his own and keeping hold of it and he decided maybe he didn't need to say it after all. He smiled and squeezed back.


End file.
